Uia!
by Angelys 00Tsuki no Angel00
Summary: Oneshot, nonsense...


Uia, q medo

**Diálogo**

**J:** Vou tomar fumar um charuto e matar meus inimigos!!

**Angelys**: Uia, q medo... Eu não sou tua inimiga não, né?

**J:** A não ser que você discorde de mim ò.o -_stálin mode on_-

**Angelys:** Concordo, eu concordo plenamente...-se esconde debaixo da cadeira-

**J:** HSUAIHSUAIHSUAI Quer charuto?

**Angelys**: Ai eu quero...-_não pode recusar com medo de morrer_- To desesperada por alguma coisa que me deixe drogada...

**J:** Eita o.o sério? Toma aê então -_estende o charuto_-

**Angelys:** -_pega e dá uma tragada_-Maravilha...

**J:** Opa -_pega outro e acende_- Quer invadir a Alemanha?

**Angelys:** Vamos!! -_ainda não pode discordar_- Faz o seguinte, eu começo de um lado, você do outro e a gente se encontra no meio... Depois a gente se vinga do Japão...

**J:** FECHOU ENTÃO, YOOOO -_convoca as tropas_-

**Near:** o.o Ela enlouqueceu?

**Mello:** Acredito que sim.

**Near:** Eu disse. -_vira pro Matt_- Você me deve 10 pratas.

**Matt:** Merda.

**Angelys:** Aí tomamos o poder mundial lançando bombas de hidrogênio nos EUA...Hauahuahauahauahuahauahauah--risada do mal com trovões ao fundo

**J****:** ISSO, ISSO, ISSO, AE A GENTE DOMINA O MUNDO E EXPLODE COM TUDO, WEE

**Near:** Você quer morrer?

**Mello:** Não discute, Near o.o

**Matt:** -_medo_- OO

**Angelys:** Não... A gente não pode explodir tudo ainda... Temos que escrever o nome de todo mundo da Terra no Death Note... AÍ A GENTE EXPLODE TUDO E MANDA O QUE SOBRAR PRA FACE DO SOL!! Aí a gente morre... E vira shinigami... Pra matar todo mundo de novoooooooooo...

**J:** HSUAISHAUISAUISIUAASUISUI ISSO, MAS AE IA SER MAIS FÁCIL FAZER TUDO VIRAR CHURRASQUINHO... E eu quero empalar umas pessoas antes...

**Near Mello Matt:** -_na Sibéria_-

**Angelys: **GOSTEI!!QUANDO A GENTE COMEÇA?? -_manda o exército esperar a ordem na Polônia_- Ah, péra aí...Temos que salvar uma pessoa...

**J****:** Uhum o.o Quem? o.o

**Angelys****:** O Matt vai ser meu escravo!!

**Matt:** EU? OO -olha pros lados, nervoso- C-co-como assim? oo

**Angelys:** É ISSO OU MORRER!!VOCÊ ESCOLHE!! -vira pra J- Aí você pode ficar com o Near...

**J:** E por causa dele, eu salvo o Mello u.u

**Near:** Own. Que amor... ¬¬

**Mello:** Tu prefere morrer?

**Near:** Erm. o.o

**Matt:** QUE QUE VOCÊ QUER, MESTRA? -

**Angelys:** Ai maravilha... Ah não!! Matt, chama o Raito e o L... Diz que é urgente... Nem que você tenha que arrancar eles da doceria!! (porque o L arrastou o Raito até lá...)

**Raito:** Não precisa...Já estou aqui...

**Matt:** Acho que... o.o Cadê o L? OO

**Raito:** Ficou lá... Comendo bolo...

**Mello:** VOCÊ MATOU O L, DESGRAÇADO? Ò.Ó

**Near:** Mello, não creio que você seja tão ingênuo.

**Mello:** Oi? oo

**L:** -_aparece dramaticamente no meio de uma nuvem de fumaça_-Cheguei! Raito, como é que você soltou as algemas??

**Matt:** Raito, tu conseguiu soltar as algemas?

**Mello:** Near, por que eu sou ingênuo? ò.o

**Near:** Esquece ¬¬

**Angelys:** L, você vai ser o meu segundo escravo!! Aliás, o primeiro, porque eu prefiro você ao Matt...

**L:** Ahn?Leva o Raito!!Por que eu??

**Raito:** Ei, eu sou o Kira!! Não vou ser escravo de ninguém...Eu vou matar todo mundo!!

**L:** Eu sabia que você era o Kira! Agora você está preso!! -_algema o Raito/Kira_-

**Raito:** Peraí... Foi sem querer querendo!!

**Matt:** E aí? Eu sou o primeiro ou o segundo?

**Mello&Near:** Cala a boca!!

**J:** Poxa o.o vocês são maus com o Matt!

**Matt:** É...

**Near:** Mau? Não, sou realista u.u

_(Raito aproveita a oportunidade para tentar fugir...)  
_

**L:** Ei, onde vc pensa q vai? -_agarra ele pela camisa_- Agora você é meu!

**Raito:** L, não fale disso na frente das crianças!! Espera até a gente achar um lugar mais reservado...

**Angelys:** O.O SEUS GAYS!!

**Near&Matt&Mello: **VOCÊ TEM ALGO CONTRA? Ò.Ó

**J:** Heh. Se entregaram u.u

**Angelys:** Uia... Ti fofo... Então o Near vai ter q ficar comigo pra deixar o Matt FELIZ!!

**Raito:** E eu fico com essa maluca??

**J:** Prefere morrer? 8D

**Mello:** Raito. Você é um idiota.

**L:** Eu quero o Raito junto comigo...

**Raito:** Isso, isso, me deixa junto com o L...Ei seu pirralho lourinho!! Idiota é o cacete!!

**Angelys: **E a J fica só com o Mello?

**Mello:** QUER MORRER, ALMOFIDINHA? -_pega a pistola_- QUER?! Ò.Ó

**J:** Eu fico, eu amo esse loiro!! -_se joga no Mello_-

**Mello:** -_dá um passo pro lado_- ò.ó

**J:** -_cai_-

**Raito:** Então é guerra, seu maldito!! -_saca a folhinha de death note e uma caneta_-

**L:** Parem com isso!

**Near:** Oh, quem poderá nos defender??

**Angelys:** -_tira a pistola do Mello e a folhinha do Raito_- Crianças, parem ou vão ficar de castigo!! O único se comportando direitinho é o Matt...

**Raito&L&Mello&Near:** Desculpe, senhorita Angelys... Sentimos muito...

**Matt:** Viu? Eu sou D+!!

**L:** -_dá uma rasteira no Matt_-

**Matt:** T.T Isso doeu!!

**Angelys:** Ei J, vamos dominar a Alemanha de uma vez...O meu exército tá esperando na Polônia tem um tempão...

**Raito:** HI5 \O

**L:** -_faz hi5 com Raito_- 8D

**Mello:** SHAUISHAHSAIU SE FUDEU 8D

**J:** IH, É VERDADE O.O putz -_olha pra polônia_- Eles morreram o.o Poxa. Anyway, L, QUER BOLO? 8D

**L:** ONDE? CADÊ? OMFG -_corre em círculos_-

**J:** Adoro essa cena 8D

**Angelys:** Ah, que sem graça... Ei!Vamos fazer um piquenique!!Eu levo o chocolate pro Mello e as maçãs pro Raito e os salgadinhos pro Matt!!

**Mello:** Chocolate...Did you say...chocolate? CHOCOLATE!!CHOCOLATEEEEEEEE!!-_corre junto com o L_-

**Near:** E para mim?

**J:** Brinquedos. 8D

**Near:** Viva!! Então aonde vai ser o piquenique??

**J:** Hm... Onde?

(todo mundo fala ao mesmo tempo)

**Angelys:** China

**Mello:** EUA

**Matt:** Espanha

**L:** Inglaterra

**Raito:** França

**J:** PÔ, NORUEGA!!

**Near:** o.o Oook. Decidam u.u

**Mello:** EU FALAY PRIMEIRO, PORRA!!

**Matt:** CACETE, EU Q FALAY PRIMEIRO!!

**L:** EU SOU O MAIS VELHO!!EU DECIDO!!

**Raito:** MAS EU SOU O ÚNICO UKE ORIGINAL AKI!!E OS MEUS DIREITOS??

**L:** CALA A BOCA SENÃO EU T AGARRO!!

**Matt&Mello:** PUTZ!! VÃO PRA UM MOTEL!!

**Angelys:** Falay, vamos pra onde o Near quiser!!

(todo mundo olha pro Near)

**Near:** Eu...quero... J, me salvaaaaaaa!!

(todo mundo corre atrás do Near)

**J:** OO -_segura o Near_- OK, TODO MUNDO, PAROU Ò.Ó OU EU

ESTUPRO TODO MUNDO (?) u.ú

**Near:** OO Ok... Que medo ..

**J:** Não, calma, não vou te estuprar ..

(Todo mundo para)

**Angelys:** EI... Eu não sou oficialmente bi...

**Matt&L&Mello:** Porra, somos SEMES!!

**Raito:** ¬¬ Droga...Vai sobrar pra mim... Ei Angelys, quer dizer q extra-oficialmente você é bi?

**Angelys:** Putz, Raito, vai se fuder...

**Raito**: Eu vou precisar da ajuda do L pra isso... -_encara o L_-

**L:** O.O Agora não...Temos que decidir o lugar do piquenique...

**Near:** A...h... Que tal em Portugal?

**Angelys:** OK...Por mim tudo bem...Quem quer ir pra Portugal?

**J:** NÃO IMPORTA Ò.Ó Sou mais seme que o Matt e o Mello juntos LOL e Portugal tá legal pra mim

**Angelys:** Oks, a maioria ditatorial ganhou... Vamos!!

(Todo mundo entra no avião e chegam em Portugal dali a 5 minutos)

**J:** Oxi o.o 5 minutos? Onde a gente tava? ??

**Angelys:** Fica quietinha que eu que mando nesse hemisfério do mundo!!

**Raito:** Então você também domina o Japão? E a Europa?

**Angelys:** Isso aí, e quem se meter comigo leva chumbo!!

**Mello:** Ui, ui, deixa eu atirar, deixa??

**Near:** Ei, eu vou arrumar as coisas pro piquenique... L, me ajuda?

**Raito:** Olha a pedofilia, L...

**L:** Cara, você só pensa merda?

**Raito:** Aham...

**Matt:** Esqueceram de mim...

**J:** Raito, pára de se entregar ò.ó

**Near:** Impossível. Ele é idiota demais pra isso...

**Matt:** OUCH 8D

**Angelys:** Até parece que você não se entrega toda hora Matt...

**Matt: **EU??Quando??

**Near:** OK, tudo arrumado... E... Olha, é um esquilinho!! -_chega mais perto pra ver e pega ele no colo_- Ai, q coisinha meiga! Eu posso ficar com ele?Posso?Posso? Deixa vai...

**Mello:** Se você não parar com isso eu vou te comer na frente de todo mundo Near!!

**Near:** -_se esconde atrás da árvore_-

**Angelys:** Existe esquilo em Portugal?

**L:** Não... Isso é muito estranho...

**J:** Near, quem tá meigo aqui é você 8D OWN, POSSO TE AGARRAR?

**Near:** Hmm... Não? o.o

**J: **Mas mas mas .. -_cantinho emo_- PERAEEEEEEEEE, VOU LANCHAR...

**Angelys:** Oks, tchauzinho...Olha, um lago! Vamos nadar !! -_saca a arma_- Alguém discorda?

**Todo mundo (menos J, porque não tava aqui...):** Não, claro que não...

(Trocam de roupa e se jogam no lago)

**Angelys:** Near! Que que é isso!!Você de roupa de banho!!Ai que phoda!!Faz umas poses aí!! -_pega a câmera_-

**Near:** -_tenta fazer poses_-

**Mello:** Não é assim, seu baka, deixa eu mostrar como é que se faz!-_começa a fazer poses_-

**Angelys:** -_tirando fotos_-Isso!Mais, mais!!Mais sexy!! Muito bom!Agora umas com carinha triste!! Isso, vlw, Mello!Vou colocar na internet!!

**Matt:** Eu quero umas cópias!!

**Near:** Pra que?

**Matt**: Pra quando eu tiver que me fuder Near...

**Near:** Por que você não usa fotos minhas?

**Raito:** O.O Seu pervo!!

**L:** Que? Eu também fazia isso com as suas fotos, Raito...

**Raito:** Sério?

**L:** É...Quando eu não queria admitir que era EMO...

**Angelys:** Que merda é essa? Pára tudo!

**Near:** Ei, foi você quem começou... E até parece que você não é perva também...Eu li as suas fics tah!!

**Matt:** E o que ela escreve de pervo?

**Near:** -_cochicha_ _no ouvido do Matt_-

**Matt:** Caralho!!

**Mello&L&Raito:** Eu quero ouvir também!!

(Near cochicha no ouvido de todo mundo)

**Raito:** Uau...Isso é por experiência própria?

**L:** Garota, vc é muito perva...

**Angelys:** Ae, dá licença, não fui eu quem virou gay...

**Mello:** Mentira! O Raito falou que você é extra-oficialmente bi...

**Raito:** Você quer que ela me mate, seu desgraçado??

**Mello:** Quero, aí eu vou poder revelar a minha apaixonada obsessão pelo L e deixar o Near pro Matt!

**Matt:** YAY!! Near, você é meu!!

**Near:** Ela não matou o Raito ainda...

**Matt:** -_cantinho emo_-

**L:** O.O Apaixonada obsessão por MIM??

**Mello:** É...Viu, eu posso ficar com 3 pessoas na história. O Matt, o Near e o L!

**Raito:** E eu?

**Mello:** Eu nem te conheço!! Ei, Raito, só pra constar, o que houve com a Misa?

**Raito:** Tá desfilando em Paris, eu acho... PERAÍ!!PARIS NÃO É MT LONGE DAQUI NÃO!!VAMOS PRA OUTRO LUGAR!!

**Angelys:** Calma, lembra que eu domino esse hemisfério... É só eu querer que ela morre daqui a pouco...

**L:** E você quer?

**Angelys:** MUITO!!ODEIO AQUELA GAROTA!!

**Matt:** To com sono... Near, posso dormir no seu colinho?

**Near:** ¬¬ Pode, vem...

**Matt:** E se eu ficar com vontade de comer alguma coisa?

**Near:** -_fecha as pernas_-

**Mello:** Pensou merda de novo, Near?

**L:** Esse garoto não tem jeito mesmo...

**Near:** É porque eu nunca consegui extravasar os meus desejos sexuais...Então eles se acumulam na minha mente sob a forma de pensamentos pervos...

**Raito:** Nem um psiquiatra poderia dar explicação melhor, Near...

**Near:** Obrigada, eu pratico há anos...

**Matt:** Enfim, e agora?

**Angelys:** Ei, vamos comer?To com fome...

**Mello:** OK, eu quero chocolate...

**Near:** Você é tão previsível...

**L:** Quer dividir o bolo comigo, Raito?

**Raito:** Só se você me der na boquinha...

**Near:** -_abre a boca pra falar mas é interrompido_-

**Matt:** Você não pensou merda de novo não, né?

**Near:** ...Foi mal, não consigo evitar... Posso experimentar seus salgadinhos?

**Matt:** Mas se você comer, vai te fazer mal...

**Near:** Mas eu quero saber qual é o gosto!!

**Matt:** O gosto? É assim... -_beija o Near_-

**Mello:** O.O Até que enfim alguma coisa explícita...

**J:** YAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOI -_se joga_-

**Raito:** Estou inspirado!! -_agarra o L_-

**Mello:** Ei, larga o L!!

**J :** Meeello, tem um caso com o L? O.O

**Mello:** Não, é só uma paixão obsessiva...

**L:** -_interrompe o agarramento e joga o Raito longe_- Ei, você não leu lá em cima não?

**Raito:** AI!! Isso doeu!!

**Angelys:** As vezes o amor dói...

**J:** HSUAIHSUAISUAIUASI Eita, tão selvagens hoje ee

**Near:** Então as pessoas me amam muito, eu sou sempre torturado!!

**J:** Tadinho, eu te amo -_abraça o Near_-

**Matt:** Near!! -_joga J longe_- Volta pra cá!!Você é meu, lembra?

**J:** EI Ò.Ç MORRA, MATT -_se joga no Near_- ME DEIXA

**Angelys:** Calma, calma... -_consola o Matt_-

**Raito:** -_volta a agarrar o L_-

**Mello:** -_come chocolate_-

**J:** -_agarrada no near_-

**Matt:** -_puxa o Near de um lado e J puxa de outro_-

**L:** Já chega, Raito! Ei, garota maluca! Deixa o branquelo em paz!-_ajuda o Matt_-

**Raito:** Eu ajudo também, meu amor!!-_se junta a eles_-

**Mello:** Eu tambem!!-_se junta a eles_-

**Angelys:** Eu ajudo quem?? -_olha de um pro outro_-

**Near:** ME AJUDA PORRAAAAAAA!!

**Angelys:** Ah, OK... -_atira dardos tranquilizantes em todo mundo, menos no Near_- Pronto, ta salvo...

**J:** -_morta_- 8P

**Angelys:** ( EU DISSE TRANQUILIZANTES!!VOCÊ NÃO MORRE!!)

**J****:** Ah. então... -_desmaiada_- 8P

**Angelys:** -_joga água fria em todo mundo pra acordar_- E aí, pessoal?Todo mundo mais calminho?

**Todos:** Aham...

**Angelys:** Bom... Quem quer fazer alguma coisa agora?

**J:** Eu quero agarrar o Near -_olha pro Near_-

**Near:** -_na sibéria_-

**Matt:** -_correndo de trenó pra alcançar o Near_-

**Mello:** -_tambem correndo pra alcançar o Near_-

**L:** -_correndo de trenó pra fugir do Raito_-

**Raito:** -_correndo atrás do L_-

**Angelys:** -_sentada na frente do lago meditando...-_

**J:** -_nas costas do Matt_- ANDA MATT, VAMOS ACHAR O NEAR \O/

**Angelys:** Ah, eu desisto!! -_pega carona com o Raito_- Vamos todo mundo pra Sibériaaaaaaaaaa!!

**J:** WEEEEEEEEEEEEEE \o/ -_na Sibéria_- Near, cadê você?

**Near:** Ai merda .. -_na himalaia_-

**Todos:** Atrás do Near de novoooo!! -_sobem nos trenós_-

(na himalaia)

**Angelys:** Lá está ele! -_atira um dardo tranquilizante e paralisa o Near_-

**Matt:** Primeiro EU!!

**Near:** -_desmaiado_- 8P

**J:** Posso estuprar?

**Angelys:** Só com a permissão do Matt...Ele agora é o dono oficial do Near...

**Matt:** Nem vem!!Só depois de mim!!

**Raito:** Quem quer fazer uma suruba?

**L:** -_levanta a mãozinha_- Eu!!

**J:** Raito, seu pervertido u.ú GOSTEI DE VOCÊ \o/

**Near:** -_desmaiado_- 8P

**Todos:** -_pulam em cima do Near_-

**J:** WEEEEE -

**Near:** -_acorda_- hm u.u -_olha todo mundo vindo pra cima_- AAAAAH OO –_corre_-

**Todos:** -_correm atrás_-

**Angelys:** QUEM CHEGAR POR ÚLTIMO É O ETERNO UKE!!

**J:** SHAUISHAUISHUAISHUI VAAAAAAAMOS -_correndo atrás do Near_-

**Near:** -_correndo_- WTF, EU DANCEI RUMBA NA ÚLTIMA CEIA PRA MERECER ISSO, SÓ PODE SER XX

(De repente...)

**Near:** -_cai de um penhasco_-

**Matt:** Neaaaar!!NÃÃÃÃOO!! -_tenta se jogar atrás_-

**Angelys:** -_impede esse ato de loucura_- Não dá, Matt... Ele se foi...Para sempre...

**Near:** -_pendurado_- Mas que MERDA. ¬¬ Vem cá, dá pra alguém ajudar? ô.o

**J:** o.o Nossa. Matt, vai lá \o

**Mello:** Deixa que eu vou!! -_puxa Near pra cima_-

**Near:** Vlws... Agora DÁ PRA PARAR DE ME PERSEGUIR PORRA!!

(o grito provoca uma avalanche e todos são soterrados em uma caverna)

**Angelys:** Vlw, Near...¬¬

**J:** Sabe... Uma caverna... Nós juntos... HÃ? HÃ? 8D

**L:** SURUBA!!

**Raito:** Nem vem...Um ménage eu até aceito... Mas com 7 PESSOAS??

**J:** HSUAIHSUSHUS RAITO, MAS SE LIGA, O NEAR É O MAIS UKE, ELE VAI SOFRER MAIS ee

**Near:** NOWAI D: Sai, tô fora ò.ó SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIAM

(o grito provoca nova avalanche, que os separa em dois grupos: Angelys, L e Near x J, Matt e Mello e Raito)

**J:** EU TÔ LONGE DO NEAR? D: NÃÃÃÃÃO

**Near:** AGRADEÇAMOS A JESUS -_se ajoelha_- Vou rezar por todos os santos!!

**Angelys:** Você tá comigo, lembra? Eu consigo ser muito pior que a J...

**L:** Tá me assustando...

**Angelys:** L!! -_pula no pescoço dele_- Você ta aquiiiiiii!!Iupiiiiiiiii!!

**L:** O Raito ta do outro lado?

**J:** Bem... Ainda tenho o Mello... NÉ, MELLITO? -

**Mello:** -_aponta pistola_-

**J:** -_volta pro cantinho emo_-

**Near:** Maaaaaaaaatt!!Tah me ouvindooooooo??

**J:** Eu tô... NEAR, EU AINDA TE ESTUPRO, PORRA Ò.Ó

**Matt:** oo Tô. Tô, Near. o.o -_afasta da J_-

**Near:** To com saudades!! Ah... O L ta mandando um "oi" pro Raito... E a Angelys mandou eu dizer pra J

que ta se divertindo muito cogitando a possibilidade de me estuprar...

.

.

.

**Near:** PÉRAI!!DUAS NAUM DÁ NAUM!!

**Angelys:** Calma Nearzinho... Eu prometo que não vai doer...

**L:** -_sentado no canto observando_- Putz, to sentindo que eu to sobrando...

**Angelys:** Ah ti fofo!! -_pula no pescoço dele_- Não vou soltar nunca mais!!

**J:** POXA, DEIXA UM POUCO PRA MIM

**Matt:** NEAR O.O VOCÊ TÁ LEGAL?

**Mello:** LOL? Se ele morrer, vou ser o número um!! MATEM-NO Ò.O

**J:** -_dá um tiro no Mello_- Loiro idiota ò.ó

**Angelys:** Eu pulei no pescoço o L... É o Raito que devia estar com ciúmes... Ei !CADÊ O RAITO?? -_ainda no pescoço do L_- Raitooooooo...Cade você??Eles não te mataram não, né??

**J:** Ah, bem que eu achei estranho o Near não gritar

**Matt:** Idem. Sei lá, né. Estado de choque ô.o

**Mello:** Tadinho do L. u.u -_come chocolate_-

**J:** Você não devia estar morto? ô.o

**Raito:** EI, ELE É MEU Ò.Ó

**J:** Raito... SE FUDEU.

**Near:** Socorroooooooo!! O L ta arrancando a minha blusa e me acariciando indecentemente!!

**Angelys:** E eu to ajudando!!

**J:** OPA \O\ ANGELYS, FILMA PORRA Ò.O

**Matt:** oo Deus, L, eu não sabia que tu era assim o.o

**Mello:** Poxa, eu devia estar lá...

**Raito:** EI, viu o que acontece na minha ausência? u.u

**Angelys:** Não tenho câmera, PORRA!!

**L:** Near, como ISSO é grandeeeeee!!

**Near:** Ah, não mexe aí!! Não fala isso tão alto!!

**Angelys:** Uia!!

**Near:** A...h...Ah... P...ar...aaaaaaaaaa...

**Angelys:** Ainda to com a câmera!! -_tira muitas fotos_-

**Matt:** -_babando_-

**Mello:** -_nose bleed_-

**J:** AAAH, CÂMERA!! Mostra o.o CADÊ?!

**Raito:** oo -_morre de hemorragia nasal_-

(Os gemidos param por um tempo e logo se abre um buraco na parede)

**Angelys:** Oi povoooooo!! Não se preocupem...O Near ta bem... Eu só acho que o L pegou um pouco pesado com ele... Quem quer ver as fotos?

**J:** EU QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERO

**Matt:** Eu quero ver o Near!!

**L:** Oi...É seguro eu aparecer? Ninguém vai me matar pelo que eu fiz? O Near ta lá deitado no chão, Matt... Mas é melhor você esperar ele se vestir...

**Angelys:** -_espalha as fotos no chão_- Essa aqui -_aponta pra uma_- eu tirei na meio, quando ainda não tava muito fundo... Já essa aqui, foi perto do final...Viu como o Near ta quase morrendo?

**Near:** -_aparece_- Oi...

**L:** Ei, vamos fazer de novo qualquer dia, OK?

**Near:** Fica longe mim!!Matt, me protege!!

**J:** Nooossa, L o.o você é mau o.o –_olhando_- NEAR, SABE QUE VOCÊ É LIINDO QUANDO FAZ... HM. ISSO?

**Matt:** Near, você tá legaal? oo -_abraça o near_- VUXEH TAH BEIIM?

**Near:** Eu to bem... SÓ Q EU QUERIA TER PERDIDO A VIRGINDADE ABSOLUTA COM VOCÊ!!

**L:** Huhuhu...Eu sou mal mesmo...

**Matt:** TÁ TUDO BEM, CALMA!!

**Raito:** Eu que o diga ..

**J:** L, quer aparecer lá em casa qualquer dia?

**L:** Não...Eu só pego homens, lembra?

**Raito:** Então vai lá em casa!!

**J:** Droga...

**Near:** Mas eu não sou homem o.o Sou menino 8D

**Matt:** Ou só tem cara, sei lá u.u

**Near:** ¬¬

**Angelys:** Aí pessoal, o papo ta bom, mas eu tenho q ir agora blz?

**J:** Hm, ok o.o/

**Todos:** Tchauzinho!!

**Fim**


End file.
